The present invention relates to computer systems, in particular to multiprocessor systems, for example multiprocessor server systems.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. Typically such systems are designed around providing redundant resources so that if one component of the system develops a fault, the system remains operational using the redundant resources. Fault tolerance can also be achieved, for example, with multiprocessor systems that provide redundancy through dynamic, e.g., software-controlled, task distribution. High density systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor systems occupying a shelf in the rack. The trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more computers can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
The present invention relates to the provision of data storage in a higher density computer system.
An aspect of the present invention can provide a computer system comprising at least one information processing module including at least one module information connection for communicating information signals. At least one switch module can include at least one internal switch information connection for communicating information signals, at least one external switch information connection for connection to an external information network and at least one external storage connection for connection to external storage under an external storage channel format. A carrier can include an interconnection member for interconnecting the module information connection and the internal switch information connection. The switch module can include a protocol converter operable to convert between information packets comprising packet format storage data and signals in the external storage channel format. Also, the information processing module can include a packet format storage protocol driver operable to communicate information packets containing storage data in packet format with the protocol converter.
An embodiment of the invention can thus enable external storage to be provided in a modular system with a minimum of internal connections and without impacting bandwidth on external network connections.
In an embodiment of the invention, two removably mounted switch modules can be provided in the carrier. The information processing modules can also be removably receivable within the carrier. Each switch module can be operable selectively to connect each received information processing module to the external information network. Redundant information connections can be provided to increase reliability.
The information connections can be, for example, Ethernet connections, or Infiniband connections. Information can be passed over the information connections using Internet Protocol packets. The packet format storage data can be in Internet Small Computer Systems Interface (iSCSI). The external storage channel format can be Fiber Channel format. The protocol converter can be implemented using computer software operable on a processor in the switch module. The use of a structure of this type enables the connection of direct-attached storage (DAS) and/or connection to a storage area network (SAN) via Fiber Channel.
The information processing modules can include respective service controllers. The switch module can also include a service processor, the service processor being connectable to the service controller of the information processing modules via respective management signal connections over the interconnection member.
In an embodiment of the invention, the carrier can be a rack mountable shelf and the information processing modules can be server blades.
Another aspect of the invention can provide a server blade including at least one processor, memory and at least one blade information connection for communicating information signals. A storage interface can be operable to communicate storage data to and from external storage via the information connection.
A further aspect of the invention can provide a switch module for a carrier that is operable to receive at least one information processing module. The switch module can include at least one internal switch information connection for communicating information signals with each information processing module, at least one external switch information connection for connection to an external information network and at least one external storage connection for connection to external storage under an external storage channel format. The switch module can include a protocol converter operable to convert between information packets comprising packet format storage data received from an information processing module and signals in the external storage channel format.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of particular embodiments.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.